


Degenerate

by squats



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: AND GAY, As you do, F/F, Homophobia, Physical Abuse, and getting beaten up, for being gay, right - Freeform, so i uh wrote about cass getting called names, when youre sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squats/pseuds/squats
Summary: Frederic finds out Cass is gay for his daughter and they have a little heart to heart :)  /jok but /srs set before the Secret of the Sundrop. So Fred has read Rapunzel's journal and is about to send Cass to conversion therapy.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	Degenerate

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed to get this out of my system. What better way to deal with self hatered than to make your favourite lesbian character suffer amirite. Anyway click away if you don't like seeing lesbians suffer

Cassandra fell to the ground.

Her head spun.

Her cheek burned.

The insides of her palms stung.

She exhaled shakily and lifted one hand up to her face. The broken glass that littered the alleyway had dug into her skin. She saw polished brown boots stepping closer.

"Your majesty, I-" she mustered through her tightened throat but she got interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it, Cassandra!" The king spoke quietly but angrily and with such venom it made the girl cower even lower. "I know what filth you are. I have heard of the way you look at her. I have heard gossip of your perverted life-style but your father had always assured me you knew there is no place in Corona for deviancy of this kind. But it's clear he'd been mistaken."

Cassandra desperately tried not to let her tears fall. Frederic's voice rang in her ears. Her head pounded. She could barely breathe. What did that mean for her? What would the king do with her now?

"Your majesty, please", she begged. "I'm sorry I've brought you shame. I cherish your kingdom more than my own life, I would never purposefully do anything to cause it harm". She swallowed hard, still not daring to look up. One tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it weakly with the back of her hand. "I swear I am not like that. I swear I'm normal. Please. Please believe me."

"Cassandra." The man's voice was grim. "I don't want to hear your lies. You call yourself normal? Do you think I'm not aware that you snuck Rapunzel out of her room at night? Is that what normal servants do with their princesses? What about that time you told the queen she was "so beautiful you'd kiss her"?

"I-" Cassandra's face flushed. "Your majesty, I was 8 years old-"

"I suspected you were going to be trouble. I should have sent you away the day the Captain brought you to my castle." The king growled under his breath. "And now you try to degenerate my daughter."

"No!" Cassandra choked out. "I swear, I would never-"

Frederic's hand gripped her hair and pulled back, making her look up with a yelp. The evening breeze chilled her tear-stained cheeks. The king's face was red, his eyebrows sharp and low, his teeth bare in a hateful snarl. 

"You lying scum! Her journal is filled with detailed descriptions of the way your hands feel on her body when you help her get dressed and how "warm" she feels around you". He spat disgust in her face. "You've already messed with her head more than that old witch had. You're just like her, and you deserve to rot just like she did."

He released her hair and she slumped over and broke into tears. She wanted to argue but she knew he was right. She knew she was a freak. And she has dragged Rapunzel down to her level. She sobbed into her hands, tears stinging her cuts. She was sorry, she was so deeply sorry, she wanted to ensure the king she agreed with him, she wanted to beg for mercy, but all she could do was choke on her self-loathing.

"You no longer hold the title of princess Rapunzel's lady in waiting". She heard the king say. "You are not allowed to approach my daughter ever again. You will be sent to a convent tomorrow night. I hope to never see you again."

And he left her, kneeling in the dark alleyway, wishing she were anywhere else, anyone else, but not here, not the filthy degenerate with a stinging cheek, denied mercy, waiting to be cast away from everything she knew.


End file.
